Royal Purple Roses
by karatekid1018
Summary: After betting on the outcome of Wes and David's relationship, Blaine treats Kurt to the most romantic night of his life. Fluffy Klaine and some Wevid thrown in as well. Rated T


**I need Klaine fluff right now.**

** There's no Glee, no Klaine on TV as of now, and I'm freakin' out, man! So, here's some fluff.**

** For the sake of this story, Kurt and Blaine are still at Dalton. **

** Enjoy!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN "TURNING PAGE" BY "SLEEPING AT LAST"**

"I'm telling you, Blaine, it's not a 'bromance' anymore!"

"Kurt, you haven't seen how they've acted for the past few years. Nothing's changed, seriously!" Blaine said while snuggling closer to his boyfriend on one of the leather couches in the Warblers' choir room.

"Are you kidding me? David was feeding Wes a strawberry this morning at breakfast!" Kurt pointed out.

"Because Wes was using both hands to finish his English essay," Blaine retorted.

"Well, did you see the way David was staring at him?" Kurt asked.

"Did _you _see that he was staring _past _Wes and at the waffles on the table?"

"Fine," Kurt huffed with a mischievous grin. "We'll bet on it. I bet that Wes and David are already together and hiding it."

"Alright, then _I_ bet that Wes and David are just friends and that's the way it'll stay. Prepare to lose, darling…oh, and we haven't set the stakes yet!" Blaine pointed out, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder and letting his hand duck under Kurt's shirt, caressing the soft skin on his stomach. Kurt sighed happily, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Alright, the loser has to prepare a romantic evening for the winner. Deal?" Kurt proposed. Blaine smiled, leaning in for a soft, short kiss.

"Deal," he said, his face only inches from Kurt's. Kurt smiled brightly, mirroring the look on Blaine's face as they snuggled even closer, ignoring the friendly teasing from the other boys around them.

~oOo~

"Kurt, this is a bad idea. They're going to catch us!"

"They're only going to catch us if _you _keep shouting, Blaine!" Kurt insisted quietly. The two boys were crouched outside of the door of Wes and David's dorm, ears pressed against the wood for any trace of a conversation. "Shh, they're talking!"

_"Wes, they're onto us, I'm telling you!"_

_ "The Warblers aren't smart enough to figure it out, David, relax!"_

_ "Maybe not all of them, but Kurt and Blaine are! I saw Kurt watching us a little __**too **__closely during lunch today."_

_ "I bet you just had food on your face."_

_ "He was watching you too, Wes."_

_ "OK, we both had food on our face. Honestly, Davie, stop worrying! They're not going to find out!"_

Kurt gaped, turning to Blaine and mouthing "_Davie?"_ Blaine shrugged, pressing his ear closer to continue eavesdropping.

"_What if…what if I want them to find out?" _

_ "David, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm done with the hiding, the lying, and the sneaking around, Wes! I hate having to lie to our friends. Why can't we just tell them that I'm madly, completely, irreversibly in love with you?"_

Blaine almost fell over in shock, while Kurt simultaneously fist pumped.

_"I…you told me you weren't ready."_

_ "Well, I am now. Are you?"_

_ "Baby, of course I am! I love you, David. I wanted to tell them from the start, honestly, but you told me you weren't comfortable and…I'll do anything for you as long as you turn out happy."_

_ "I am happy, Wes. I'm so, __**so**__ happy with you. I love you so much."_

_ "I love you too." _

Kurt and Blaine retreated the minute they heard kissing sounds coming from inside. Once they were far enough away, Kurt cheered.

"I knew it!" he shouted. "I _knew _they were together!"

"Wow…I can't believe it!" Blaine said, still a bit shocked.

"Well believe it, baby!" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "Someone owes someone else a romantic evening!"

"Cheeky," Blaine commented. Kurt chuckled, securing his lips to Blaine's for a long, slow kiss.

"Come to your room tomorrow?" Kurt asked, staring into Blaine's eyes.

"Seven o'clock," Blaine whispered back, leaning in for the first in a series of many kisses.

The next night at seven o'clock sharp (when it came to his boyfriend, Kurt was always punctual), Kurt knocked four times on his door. Blaine answered, looking handsome as ever in a white t-shirt, a red and gray striped cardigan, gray Capri pants, and a red bowtie.

"You know, Doctor Who taught me that a series of four knocks is not a good thing," Blaine commented slyly.

"Is it still not a good thing when this happens afterwards?" Kurt asked coyly, leaning in for a kiss.

"Maybe the Doctor was wrong for once," Blaine admitted, pulling Kurt into his bedroom.

Kurt gasped at the sight he discovered. Blaine's bed had been moved into the far corner, leaving enough space for a large blanket with a few cushions to be spread across the floor. On that blanket sat a bouquet of royal-purple roses, and what looked to be a home-cooked dinner. Candles sat on other surfaces in the room, be it the windowsill or the top of the television. They lit every inch of the space, even Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes that were inspecting Kurt's expression for any sign of approval.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked, feeling self-conscious. "Was it a bit too much?"

"No, no!" Kurt insisted, taking Blaine's hands in his. "It's _wonderful_."

"Are you sure? I wasn't sure if you'd want a movie on, or what you'd want to eat-"

Kurt sighed, silencing Blaine with a kiss, a kiss that was easily returned after a moment or two.

"It's perfect, sweetheart. I love you so much," Kurt murmured, kissing him again.

"I love you too," Blaine said, gesturing to the blanket. "Do you want to sit?"

"Yes," Kurt answered, sitting in front of one of the plates of food. The smell was positively _fantastic_.

"Blaine, this looks incredible!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "I used the campus kitchen. Thankfully, Trent and Cameron weren't having one of their nightly Nerf wars in there, so I was free to make you my mom's Paella recipe."

After taking a bite, Kurt groaned in ecstasy.

"Can I make you my personal chef?" Kurt asked, not even bother to swallow. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks," Blaine said shyly, leaning over to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "It took _forever _to make right…but it was worth it."

Kurt grinned tenderly, stealing a quick kiss before going back to his food, digging in eagerly. The two fell into a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes before Blaine spoke up.

"These are for you," Blaine said, holding out the bouquet. "I know your favorite color is royal purple, and…you always said that your mother's perfume smelled like roses."

Kurt couldn't help it when tears sprung to his eyes at just how _amazing _his boyfriend was. He took the roses, smelling them before grinning tearfully.

"I love you so much," Kurt said, diving into Blaine's arms and trying not to full out sob. Blaine held him tightly, dealing with tears of his own. He buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend and letting his tears fall. It may sound completely cliché, but he had never felt more in love with _anyone_ than he had right at that moment.

"I love you too," he choked out, holding Kurt so close he could _feel _his boyfriend's heartbeat, which was considerably faster than usual. "Come with me."

Blaine hopped up from the ground, quickly blowing out all of the candles before dragging Kurt out of his dorm and down to the choir room.

"Listen carefully," Blaine said while guiding Kurt to their couch (they had claimed it as theirs after they had gotten together so they could always sit together. The others didn't complain-they had accidentally seen the two boys making out on it, so they had kind of dubbed it unclean). He dragged his fingers gently down the skin of Kurt's cheeks, making it flush a deep pink. "I mean every word."

Blaine sat down at the piano and began to play a slow, beautiful melody. After the interlude, Blaine opened his mouth and began to sing.

_I've waited a hundred years._

_But I'd wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do._

Kurt let out a sort of noise between a laugh and a sob, his heart beating so fast he was pretty sure it would soon rip right out of his chest.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living for._

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a brilliant smile, pure love and ecstasy burning in his gaze. Kurt wiped his tears away, but could do nothing to stop them from continuing.

_Your love is my turning page,_

_Where only the sweetest words remain._

_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._

_What I've been living for._

Kurt beamed so radiantly that Blaine almost stopped playing because he was so overwhelmed by his boyfriend's beauty. He'd never felt love like what he felt for Kurt before, and he doubted he ever could with anyone else.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes._

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

The music came to an end. Kurt was up on his feet the moment it did, and in Blaine's lap kissing him the next.

"Why do I deserve you?" Kurt asked tearfully. "Why do I deserve someone so perfect?"

"Because _you're _perfect," Blaine said. "You may not seem perfect to some people-_stupid _people, I might add-, but you're absolutely perfect to me. I had actually planned this night months ago, right down to the song. I didn't need to lose a silly bet to treat you like a king, love."

The only words spoken for the rest of the night were soft nothings whispered into each other's ears as they held one another close on Blaine's bed, just thankful that they had each other.

**Fluuuuuuff. :)**

** Review?**


End file.
